Forgetting the Past
by HeySar-Bear
Summary: What happens when an old rival of Pucks comes back? Or when Sabrina starts to fall for him? Also, the Grimms discover that the after the war, the scarlet hand has started to reform their army. eventual Puck and Sabrina
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first story and I don't really know how this works soooo…. I do not own Sisters Grimm! So anyway I really hope you guys like my story, so here it goes! Please be nice!**

**FYI, Sabrina and Puck are 16, and Daphne is 12.**

**Chapter 1:**

"Granny!" yelled Sabrina over the roaring car, "Why do we have to drive to school in this death trap every day!"

"What?" Granny yelled back. "No we don't have a pet cat!"

"No, I'm talking about the car!" Sabrina shouted over the loud bumping and groaning of the old car as it drove them into town. Her Uncle Jake drove into a pothole on the dusty road causing Sabrina and Daphne to be thrown up towards the roof of the car, and her sister let out a groan as her head slammed on the roof. When the car was righted once again Sabrina checked Daphne's head to make sure she wasn't hurt, and when she was sure she was okay she tried to protest with Granny again.

"Why can't Puck just fly us to school? This is way too dangerous!" Sabrina shouted over the creaking engine.

Granny's usually cheery eyes stormed over with rage as she yelled "Do not use that kind of language with me young lady!"

"What? No! I said Puck!"

"If you use that kind of language with me again then I will ground you for a month Sabrina!"

Sabrina groaned as she realized how hopeless this was and took a notepad and pen from her bag. She quickly scrawled on it, _I said "Why can't we fly to school with Puck?" _Then she handed it to her grandmother. As she read it a look of relief spread across her face and she turned to Sabrina and mouthed the word _tomorrow. _

Sabrina sighed, pleased with herself for getting her and her sister out of the loud and dangerous car. As much as she hated Puck, Sabrina would much rather fly to school with him then have her and her sister risk their lives in the back seat of a dilapidated, rusty car. Uncle Jake pulled the car into a spot outside the store.

"Sorry girls, looks like you'll have to walk to school from here." Said Uncle Jake as the girls started to grab their bags.

"It's ok we don't mind", said Daphne.

"Bye Granny!" The girls said as they jumped out of the car and began to walk down the sidewalk to school.

"I'm so glad we can fly to school with Puck now! I hate driving in the jalopy; it's way too loud and every time we hit a bump my butt hits the seat really hard!" said Daphne as she inserted the palm of her hand into her mouth and bit down.

Sabrina laughed at her sisters annoying quirk as she said, "I know; who knew Puck was actually good for something!"

"Still obsessed with me I see; oh but it's natural, I am royalty after all." Said a voice as a body stepped into place beside them as it dropped from the sky.

"Yeah right; why would we be obsessed with you? You don't even bathe regularly!" argued Sabrina.

"I take baths when I feel like it! And at least people don't pass out from looking at me whenever I walk by them. Unlike a very ugly person I know" Puck said pointing at Sabrina.

Anger started to boil in Sabrina and she snapped, "At least I'm smarter than a 4,000 year old fairy who can't even form a thought without saying something stupid!"

Puck's eyes flashed red and he growled, "You'll regret that Grimm." He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her above the buildings on the town's main street.

"Wait, Puck no!" Sabrina yelled "Daphne help! Make him put me down!"

Daphne laughed and said "Sorry but I feel you two should really be alone right now! I'll see you at school!" And with that she continued to walk to down the street.

Sabrina growled and reminded herself to get back at her later.

"Alrighty then! Let's get started!" Smirked Puck as he flew Sabrina through the town towards the woods.

"Wait Puck; people will see us!" Sabrina said in attempt to get Puck to take her to school, "We're gonna be late for school! And if I'm late again I'll get detention!"

"No need to worry, I'm always late and the teachers don't seem to care," Puck remarked.

"That's because you laugh when they try to give you detention!" Sabrina scoffed.

"Who cares? I'm all about having fun, and school is not fun!" Puck laughed as they flew over the forest and closer to the mountains. Sabrina crosses her arms and growled as Puck flew them farther and farther away from town. After about ten minutes of constant flying Sabrina was steaming and ready to punch someone; sadly the only person within twenty miles, and if she punched him he'd most likely drop her to the rocks below her. Finally he was grinning wildly and said, "Ok, we're here."

"What? Where are we? This isn't even anywhere! Puck we're already late, we need to leave!"

"Nope sorry; not till you've learned your lesson." With that Puck flew them higher into the sky until they were almost as high as the top of the mountains. He stopped so suddenly that Sabrina gasped from the loss of momentum.

"Puck please; can't we just go to school, I'm sorry!" Pleaded Sabrina.

"Fine I guess, since you're so demanding, we can leave." After that he smirked and dropped Sabrina into the trees hundreds of feet below them.

Sabrina screamed as the wind whipped her face and her hair. The ground was quickly coming up and she flailed her arms in attempt to slow her fall. Her bag was ripped from her hands and it fell to the ground below her. Tears formed in her eyes as the wind slashed past her face and the trees underneath her got bigger and bigger as she descended. As she was still screaming her head off, she saw Puck fall next to her, his wings were folded against his back and he kept his arms against his sides to speed up his fall. He was laughing and started snorting hysterically when he saw her frightened face.

_I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! _Sabrina thought when she could start to make out the rocks on the forest floor. Just before they were about to slam into the ground and die Puck's arms wrapped around her waist and dragged her upward. The breath was knocked out of her as Puck's arms slammed into her stomach.

"Wasn't that awesome!" Puck exclaimed as he laughed and set Sabrina softly on the ground.

"No! I thought. I was going. To. Die Puck! You could. Have. Warned me!" Sabrina struggled to get her words out as she was gasping and coughing. She used a rock next to her to stand on her feet, and as soon as she wasn't lightheaded and dizzy she walked over to where he was standing and punched him hard in the stomach. "A little warning next time freak baby."

"Hey I just wanted to scare you a little!" Puck protested "You don't have to get all mad!"

"Whatever. Let's just go to school now. We're already super late." Sabrina reached for her phone to check the time but realized it was in her bag. "Puck! I dropped my bag somewhere; we have to go find it!"

Puck groaned "Do we have to, it sounds so boring! I would really rather just go get something to eat instead!"

"No all my stuff is in there! We have to go find it!"

"Fine." Puck grumbled and he grabbed Sabrina and they flew above the trees.

The scanned the forest for her dropped bag and after about 20 minutes Puck spotted a purple spot among the hundreds of trees. They lowered to the ground and to Puck's amusement, her bag landed in muddy creek bed.

"Of course." Sabrina grumbled. She used a branch on a tree to help lower her down into the creek bed. As she was stepping over some lose rocks her sneakers slipped out from under her and she slid down to the mud and let out a startled scream. Puck chuckled and when Sabrina turned to glare at him started snorting. He was holding his stomach from laughter and was bent forward, which now to Sabrina's amusement caused him to tilt forward and somersault then slide down the hill on his stomach. Sabrina started laughing hysterically when he reached the bottom and his face slapped the mud.

"Ha ha very funny" Puck said sarcastically and spit mud out of his mouth. He wiped the brown muck out of his eyes and grimaced at the taste of the dirt.

"Ok ok sorry" Sabrina giggled. She pulled her bag from the mud next to her and took a sweatshirt from it. Still chuckling softly she rubbed some of the mud from Puck's face.

A trace of a smile came across Pucks lips as he said, "Thanks Brina."

"No problem." Sabrina smiled.

They argued a little as they flew back to the school about returning to go to class, but when they stepped inside the doors they were silent. It was quiet as they walked down the hallway towards their classroom. The students were all working quietly in the classrooms and all that could be heard was the sound of Puck and Sabrina's shoes hitting the floor.

Puck groaned when they stopped outside their homeroom door "Can we just leave and go do something else?" Puck whispered.

"No Puck, Granny will get mad at me if we ditch." She whispered back.

"Please" he whined quietly.

"Puck-"

"Grimm"

"No Puck-"

"Pleeeeaasseee Sabrina" He did his best puppy dog sad eyes.

"No!" she whispered

He started pouting. "Brin-"Puck began; he was stopped by the door being pulled open.

"I'm sorry, have I interrupted something?" Their teacher scolded.

"Uhh…" Puck stammered. "We were…."

The teacher sighed. "Get inside; both of you. Detention after school for being over an hour late."

"Wait it's my fault," Puck started to say.

"Oh really? Well maybe you won't mind explaining to the class where you were." The teachers brown hair falling in her face as she stared disapprovingly at them.

Sabrina and Puck walked to the front of the classroom where all their friends and classmates were watching them intently and giggling. Sabrina blushed when she realized it was because this was the fifth time this quarter she had been late because of Puck- or Robin as he was known as school. Rumors had started to go around about why; it also didn't help that no one knew they lived together so they had started to come up with their own reason why they were together in the morning.

"We…. Uhhhh… we were.." Puck started. He looked to Sabrina when he realized he couldn't explain that they had been flying around in the woods.

"We got lost." Sabrina cut in quickly.

"Oh really?" the teacher said. "You two managed to get lost in a town with one street while walking to the school. You do realize I saw you two walking to the school, just a block away from the school, and yet you were able to get lost."

The class laughed and Sabrina heard them whispering about where they probably were, and why they were together in the morning. Puck looked happy with the attention and even received a few high fives from the guys as he walked to his desk.

The rest of the day was slow and embarrassing because people were still talking about their detention they received that morning. Finally the end of the day came, but Sabrina was not excited to sit in detention for an hour and a half.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok! So I hope you guys like this chapter! I promise things will start to get more interesting soon!**

**Chapter 2:**

Sabrina stared at the clock. 3:27. only one more hour; she could make it right? She groaned and looked over at the desk next to her where Puck was sitting. Of course; he was asleep. His head was in his arms, his eyes were closed and he was drooling onto his sleeve. _Hmmm…. Maybe that will make this go by faster._ She closed her eyes and put her head in her hands…..but she couldn't fall asleep; she kept getting distracted. Puck's annoying snoring kept her from drifting off, and she could feel Mrs. Peterson's cold eyes boring into her as she watched Sabrina and Puck in detention. Although Mrs. Peterson would occasionally turn her grey haired head down to her book; looking away from the bored Sabrina.

Suddenly, Sabrina felt her phone vibrating and her pocket and looked up sheepishly to see if the teacher had noticed. Luckily, the noise the vibration caused hadn't been noticed by the woman as she read her book. She pulled her phone from her pocket and held it under her desk as she read the message from her friend Summer. _Hey Brina where are you? Weren't we gonna hang out? –Summer. _

She looked up again to make sure Mrs. Peterson wasn't looking and responded, _Yeah, sorry got detention. _

A minute later she got a new text, _Oh. It's ok. Haha oh well… you're still coming to the party tonight right?_

_I don't know probably. My grandma might not let me cause of detention. _She responded.

She reached for her phone again when she felt it vibrate, but a hand on her wrist stopped her.

"Texting in detention Miss Grimm?" asked the teacher.

Sabrina sighed and nodded, handing the teacher her phone when she held out her hand. The teacher turned to walk back to her desk but slammed her hand down on Puck's desk first.

"Whaaa…" Puck said startled.

"No sleeping in detention Mr. Goodfellow." Mrs. Peterson scolded. "And no more talking!"

Puck and Sabrina groaned.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Granny!" Sabrina yelled, "We're home!"

Granny walked out from the kitchen, an apron around her waist. She came up and tried to hug them both but Puck slid away when she went to hug him. Granny Relda ignored that and said, "Hi Leiblings where were you?"

"Umm…" Sabrina mumbled. "We got detention" she looked at the floor sheepishly.

"What? Sabrina, why did you two get detention, _again_?" Granny looked angry.

"It was nothing." Sabrina started. "We just uhh..."

"Yes?" Granny asked with a mad look on her face.

"We were late to class again." Puck replied.

"Daphne wasn't late and she was with you when we dropped you off." Granny stated.

"I know but-"Sabrina protested. "But we went to the woods and I lost my bag so we had to look for it."

"Why did you go to the woods? You know, you two have been getting detention a lot lately, and I've just let it slide. But this is getting to serious; I told you last time that if it happened again I would ground you both!" Granny said, starting to raise her voice.

"I know but Granny it wasn't our fault!" Sabrina yelled.

"Do not raise your voice with me young lady!" Granny scolded.

"I'm not! I'm just trying to explain!"

"Ok you two are grounded! Go to your rooms!"

"Wait," Puck started, "But we were gonna go to that party tonight!"

"Well not anymore, go upstairs!"

"This isn't fair!" Sabrina yelled.

"I'm in charge here; I'll decide what's fair!"

Puck growled and Sabrina stormed upstairs behind him. When they reached his room, he motioned for her to follow him into his room.

"What?" Sabrina asked loudly, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I'm still going to that party tonight; you coming?" he asked.

"How Puck? We're grounded!"

"So what? We can just sneak out! That party is the first fun thing to happen here in a long time and I'm not gonna spend my Friday night at home!"

"I don't know Puck…."

"Do you want to spend your night sitting in your room sulking?" he asked.

"…I guess not. We'll leave when Granny goes to bed ok? It's only five so we have about 3 or 4 hours."

"Yeah." Puck replied. "What about Daphne? Will she say anything to the old lady?"

"No, she won't say anything."

"Ok. Now get out of my room; your face is scaring my monkeys." Puck gestured to the trees where monkeys and chimpanzees were sitting in the trees screeching. Sabrina huffed and stomped on his foot. She slipped out of his room and made her way to her own room trying to not make any noise. She closed her door silently and saw Daphne sitting at their desk writing in her journal.

"Hey." Daphne said looking ashamed.

Sabrina stook her tongue out at her sister and said, "Thanks for all your help this morning."

"Sorry… I didn't think you would get detention because of Puck. I thought he would just throw something gross on you and take you back to school."

Sabrina sighed. "It's fine."

Daphne looked ecstatic, "Really? You mean it?" She squealed and ran over to her sister and hugged her tightly.

Sabrina laughed "Don't worry about it. But… I do need a favor."

"What?" Daphne looked at her questioningly.

"Granny grounded me and Puck so now she won't let us go to that party tonight. But Puck and I are still gonna go. Just don't tell anyone ok, and cover for me."

Daphne thought about it for a second. "But what if I get caught?"

"You won't" Sabrina reassured her. "We won't leave until Granny is in bed, and I just didn't want you to freak out and wake her up when you found out I wasn't in bed. "

Daphne breathed deeply. "Fine I'll do it. But only because I feel bad you got detention and got grounded."

Sabrina hugged her sister tightly.

"I'm gonna go get dinner Brina, I'm really hungry!" Daphne said.

"You're always hungry." Sabrina teased.

Daphne stook her tongue out and shut the door as she walked downstairs. Sabrina changed out of her school clothes into something to wear to the party. She was not going to wear a dress, that wasn't like her, so she chose a pair of black skinny jeans and combat boots instead. She pulled a floral top over her head then sat down at the desk.

_Now what…. _She thought. She had nothing to do now that she was confined to her room. She drummed her fingers on the desk and looked at the clock, then out the window, then at the clock again. After scanning her room for something to do she spotted her bed. It looked so soft and comfy; she decided to close her eyes for a minute to make up for that rest she missed in detention.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Wake up!" Someone whispered.

Sabrina mumbled something and rolled over on her pillow. The person shook her shoulder roughly.

"What?" she snapped. Sabrina opened her eyes and saw Puck standing over her. And he looked cute…. Errr ummm he looked okay… He was wearing jeans and t-shirt, even though it was simple it didn't look half bad.

"It's time to go!" Puck whispered.

"No, it's only like 5:30!"

"No Grimm, it's already 9!"

"Oh…. And Granny just went to bed?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah so we need to go, the party started an hour ago."

"Okay fine let's go." She stood up and mess with her hair, which was a little knotted up after sleeping on it. She and Puck walked over to the window and unlatched it. Puck jumped through and waited for Sabrina to follow. He caught her when she jumped out the window and then they flew into town. They stopped a block away from the house they were going to and Puck set her down on the ground.

"You have to walk in by yourself; I can't be seen with you." Puck announced.

"What? Why?" Sabrina demanded.

"Because I've been seen with you way too much and it's ruining my reputation as the trickster King." He stated.

"Fine." Sabrina grumbled. She didn't really mind, she was just offended by his accusation. She watched as Puck walked down the block and reached the house. Someone walked up behind him and passed him as he was walking into the house. Puck grimaced, and then he looked really angry. Sabrina saw as Puck's eyes bore into the person who had passed him; Sabrina noticed it was a guy. Puck was seething; he pulled the door open roughly then slammed it shut as he stomped inside.

_That was weird….. _Sabrina thought. She began to wonder who the person had been and how they had gotten on Puck's bad side so easily. Stopping outside the doors of the giant house, she looked through the window and saw the guy Puck obviously hated making his way through the big crowd. She shook her head and pulled the heavy wooden doors open. Music was blasting and Sabrina could barely hear her own thoughts; she noticed that almost all the girls were either wearing extremely short skirts, or dresses. She fidgeted with her own top, and then blushed, realizing she shouldn't care about that kind of thing. She pushed her way through the mob of people and made her way in the direction the stranger had gone; she had to know who he was. People were dancing making it hard for her to struggle through the crowd; everyone was getting shoved around, and a few people spilled their drinks on the floor in the process. Sabrina stepped carefully over the liquid and finally broke free of the big crowd and walked into the hallway.

It was empty; the person was gone. She sighed and turned around; she didn't want to snoop through some person's house just to look for the stranger. People were laughing and talking; Sabrina wasn't sure where to go. She groaned to herself then started to walk towards a group of people. She lost her footing on the slippery floor and fell backwards. Just before she could slam into the ground two arms caught her.

"Thanks." She mumbled; embarrassed for falling in front of these people.

"It's ok." A deep voice chuckled. Sabrina turned and gasped slightly when she realized it was the stranger. He was tall and had sandy blonde hair and friendly smile.

"Uhh hi." Sabrina said. She normally didn't care about this kind of thing, but this guy was cute.

"I'm Nick." He said.

"Sabrina." She replied. A look flashed over his face, but it quickly disappeared.

"Nice to meet you." He laughed. "Are you ok?"

Sabrina blushed. "Uhh. Yeah, just tripped." She replied. She was standing now, and only went up a little past his shoulder; she had to tilt her head up to talk to him. "Are you new?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, sort of. I started a couple of days ago." He answered.

"Oh. Sorry I haven't noticed you at school."

He said, "It's fine; we probably just haven't had any classes together yet."

"Yeah, I guess." She smiled. "So, where did you live before?"

"umm." He coughed. "New York City."

"Really? Me too!" She was starting to like this guy. Why did Puck hate him so much?

He smiled. "So, do you like living here?"

She started to say, "Yeah sometime-" Puck grabbed her arm and dragged her away before she could finish talking.

"Why are you talking to him?" Puck demanded.

Sabrina looked apologetically at Nick and replied to Puck, "Why do you care? And we're just talking!"

"I don't care." He looked away. "He just looks….. like a bad person."

"You don't even know him Puck!" She was trying to get a confession out of him, but it didn't seem to be working.

"Well," He declared. "You shouldn't be talking to him."

"Just tell me why you hate him so much!" She demanded.

"No! Just don't talk to him!"

"I can talk to him if I want to!" She shouted.

"If you don't stop, I'll tell the old lady you were here!" He yelled. A few people were watching their fight now.

"Oh yeah? Well how are you going to explain why you were here?"

He looked defeated, he huffed "Whatever." And walked away.

Sabrina furrowed her brow and looked around at all the people staring at her. She suddenly felt self conscious and walked quickly away and hid in the kitchen. Her back was against the wall and she slid down onto the floor. Sabrina's face felt hot and she was breathing heavily.

"You okay?" Nick had followed her into the kitchen.

She quickly composed herself, "Yeah, I'm ok."

"So…" He sat down next to her, "What was he talking about? You know, with telling someone that you were here?"

She looked at him sheepishly. "I got grounded today so I had to sneak out to come here."

He laughed, "Why were you grounded?"

She was smiling, talking to him was helping, "I got detention… again…"

He snickered, "I didn't really picture you as a trouble maker."

"Oh no, I'm a huge trouble maker." She snorted.

The music in the other room changed, it was a slow song now. Nick stood up and asked, "Do you wanna dance?"

He held out his hand and helped her up. "Sure." She smiled. They walked into the other room and she put her arms around his neck. She blushed when he put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer. The song was almost over when she heard her ringtone.

"Sorry." She said as she checked her phone. "Oh no!" she gasped. It was Daphne she had texted her, _You guys need to get home! Granny woke up and now she's asking me to wake you up!_

"I need to go, sorry Nick." Sabrina said frantically.

"Whats wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing I just need to get home!" She went to look for Puck but couldn't find him anywhere. She pulled out her phone and called him, when he finally picked up he said, "What do you want?"

"Puck, where are you?" She asked.

"Why do you care?" Puck replied.

"Puck, seriously, where are you?"

He groaned, "I'm on the roof."

"Ok, we need to –" then Puck hung up. "Hey!" she said out loud.

She tried to call him but he wouldn't pick up. "Fine." She mumbled. She made her way to the hallway where she remembered seeing a staircase. She sprinted up to the top only to find a locked door. She groaned. _Now what…. _She thought.

She ran out the back door and into the back yard and shouted up to the roof, "Puck! I know you're up there! We need to leave!" No response. The house was about four stories tall, and Sabrina was not going to just climb up the side of it…

"Wait!" She said out loud. She saw a ladder going up the length of the house. She sighed and grabbed the first rung. Her boots were slippery on the metal bars and she took her time getting to the top. Sabrina took a deep breath when the wind whipped at her hair; once she reached the top she sat down and realized her fingers were white from holding on so tightly.

The night air was cool, and Sabrina was careful making her way across the rough shingles to the flat part of the roof where Puck was seated. She hopped over the fence that was in place to keep anyone from falling to the ground. She noticed a door a few feet away that probably led to a staircase to the house.

"What?" Puck demanded. He was staring into the woods away from her face.

"We need to go; Granny woke up." She said, hurt that he was ignoring her.

"Why don't you just ask Nick for a ride?" He spat.

"Because flying is faster, and why are you so upset"

"It doesn't matter!"

"So why won't you tell me?" she yelled.

"Because! And I don't feel like going back so you can get yourself a ride, I don't care."

"Fine!" Sabrina shouted. She stomped over to the door and yanked on it. It wouldn't budge.

"It's locked." Puck said.

Sabrina huffed and climbed over the fence again. It was beginning to get windy up on the roof, and Sabrina's feet started to slip on the shingles. She screamed as her boots slipped and the wind pushed her forward. Rolling down the roof, she grabbed for the rain gutters, and felt a painful tug in her shoulders as she hung from the roof.

"Puck help!" she screamed.

He flew down to where she was and wordlessly grabbed her. He didn't say anything, but he flew her home silently and stopped outside her bedroom window. She crawled through and slipped into bed just as Granny opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey so anyway thanks for the reviews! And I'm going to try and update as much as I can, which mostly will be on the weekends! Anyway, here is chapter 3; hope you like it!**

**Chapter 3:**

"Wait Granny no!" Sabrina heard Daphne yell. Granny pushed past the little girl who had been blocking the door. She was breathing heavily and pieces of hair were falling out of the curlers. Granny Relda's face was bright red from her angry huffing, and she looked surprised to see Sabrina lying under the covers.

"Oh." Granny said, flattening the wrinkles in her nightgown. "Uhh, yes. Sarbina you're in here." She cleared her throat and looded down at Sabrina, who had pulled the covers up to her nose.

"Mmm hmm." Sabrina mumbled. She didn't want to talk because she was afraid that if she did, Granny would hear the guilt in her voice.

Granny still looked a little shaky and unsure, but she managed to say, "Well, anyway, I need you two to meet me in the kitchen." She looked over Sabrina suspiciously as if she knew where she had been for the past two hours.

"Ok. We'll be right down." Sabrina whispered.

Daphne's eyes followed Granny as she disappeared through the door; Daphne had a crooked smile on her face and her eyebrows raised.

"What took you so long?" Daphne asked frantically. "Granny almost caught me trying to lie about where you were!"

"I know sorry." Sabrina's face felt hot and she felt queasy. She thought she was going to be sick.

Daphne noticed how her sister looked and asked, "What's wrong?"

Sabrina stood up from the bed, the blankets falling away from her body. "I don't know! I just feel bad about lying to Granny I guess." Sabrina started to pace back and forth from the desk and the bed, the floorboards groaning.

"Well…." Daphne said. "Maybe you should stop lying." She looked at her sister knowingly.

Sabrina sighed, "I know, I know."

She walked over towards the dresser and said, "Ok we should get downstairs, Granny will be wondering what's taking so long." She pulled out a pair of pajamas from the wardrobe and started to pull them on.

"Why are you changing?" Daphne asked

"Because," Sabrina told her sister, "If Granny sees me wearing what I wore to the party she'll know I wasn't home!"

"Oh… Good point." Daphne said

Sabrina smiled and said, "Ok, let's get downstairs." They walked through the door and down the hallway.

Sabrina stepped carefully over the creaking floorboards as she and Daphne made their way to the kitchen. She noticed Uncle Jake had his head and his hands and appeared to be out cold. When Granny noticed the girls walk into the kitchen she shook him awake.

"What time is it?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Twelve thirty" Granny replied. "Where's Puck?" She asked the girls.

"Uhh…" Daphne said.

"He's probably asleep." Sabrina cut in. She didn't want to tell Granny that he wasn't even home; he hadn't come in the window when Sabrina had.

Granny knit her brows but shrugged and said, "Oh well; no need to wake him up. So you girls are probably wondering why I woke you up" They nodded. "Well, I got an urgent call from someone in town about seeing some type of creature in the woods."

"But aren't there all types of monsters in Ferryport Landing already? Why would people be worried about some creature?" Sabrina asked.

"Well yes. Although I would have chosen different word choice. Anyway; apparently it's crashing through, and has destroyed a couple houses already. But, the thing is nobody has seen it so we can't determine what it is." Granny stated.

"Well…" Sabrina began. "How where the houses destroyed? Like, did they just fall down, or did something crush them, like Old MacDonald's farm when the giant stepped on it."

"Good thinking; the first house was burnt down, the second one broken, but by something crashing through it." Granny answered.

"Well, that narrows it down; it has to be something with fire powers, and it has to be big because I don't think the three blind mice could crash through a house and cause major damage." Daphne said.

Granny thought about it and said, "That could be a lot of things; or anything that has access to matches. Tomorrow we will go to the destroyed houses to search for clues; sorry for waking you up I just thought it would be good to see what we could come up with."

"It's fine." Daphne yawned.

"Ok let's go to bed sleepy head." Sabrina told Daphne. She helped the little girl up the stairs and under the covers. Then she crawled into bed next to her sisters sleeping body and drifted off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

Daphne screamed next to Sabrina. Then something freezing splashed on Sabrina's face and down the front of her body. She squealed from the cold and brushed her soaking hair out of her face. She saw Granny standing over them with an empty bucket.

"What the heck?" Sabrina asked.

"I needed to wake you too up; we've got an early day." Granny stated.

"But I wake up easily; you didn't need to pour water all over me!" Sabrina protested.

"Oh well what's done is done. Get dressed and meet me downstairs girls"

Sabrina scowled. This was Granny's way of getting back at her; she had known she had done something bad. She and her sister fell out of bed and pulled on some clothes. Daphne shook her soaking hair then braided into pigtails. Then she pulled on some jeans and a striped shirt. Sabrina growled when her cold hair dripped onto her dry shirt; she had chosen a pair of jeans and boots, and a simple tee. They walked downstairs and into the kitchen. _Oh come on._ Sabrina thought. Spread on the table was the grossest and weirdest arrangement of food she had seen yet. There was some sort of oatmeal, but it kept changing colors and it was moving. Like on its own. Sabrina gagged when she saw some sort of tentacle rise from the smelly goop then fall back into the disgusting mixture.

Daphne squealed when she noticed how it kept changing colors. "It's like a rainbow!"

Sabrina knew Granny was doing this on purpose. If she wanted to punish her, an easy way to do it was to serve some disgusting type of food. Daphne started to wolf it down while Sabrina went into the kitchen to search for something normal. All she could find was some type of cracker. She nibbled half heartedly on one as she sat at the kitchen table.

"Why don't you eat something Sabrina?" Granny asked.

"I'm _not _hungry." She snapped.

Granny puffed and said, "You know, you too really have grown up. Why don't you just investigate at the houses yourself, I'll take care of some research here."

"Fine." Sabrina grumbled. "We'll take the carpet." Granny took out a piece of paper and scribbled the address of the houses on it and handed it to her granddaughter.

Sabrina grabbed her sister and dragged her up the stairs.

"But I'm still hungry!" She complained.

"You're fine." Sabrina said. She pulled her over to where Mirrors room had been and opened the door. After they had defeated Mirror, they had salvaged the house for any magical items still in the house. They had found quite a few and kept them in a magical type of safe Uncle Jake had found. They kept it by the bed her parents had once slept in. Henry and Veronica had moved back to New York to help with Faerie, and because they finally understood the girls were needed in the town. Sabrina removed a key from a necklace around her neck and unlocked the big chest. Opening the lid as far as possible, she jumped in fell a few feet until her feet hit solid ground. Uncle Jake had enchanted it to be as big as they needed, and they were able to keep a lot of stuff inside it.

Daphne peered over the edge of the chest, her face appearing to be in the opening in the ceiling of the secret room. "Hurry up!" She called.

"Just a sec!" Sabrina yelled back. The room she was in appeared to be empty with wooden floors and white walls. There were no shelves or boxes, and it looked more like a panic room. To be safe, the Grimm's had installed safety features to make sure no one could steal from them again. Sabrina walked up to the wall and placed her had against the cool stone. It moved apart and Sabrina saw another room full of shelves. The room could only be opened by a Grimm's touch, so there stuff was extremely safe. She walked down a few feet until she came to the shelf that held the magic carpet. She grabbed it and ran back to the main room where she climbed up a ladder that led to the opening in the ceiling.

"Let's go." She told her sister and the opened the window and stepped onto the carpet. Daphne steered them to the address on the sheet of paper.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey thank you so much for the reviews! I love reading them cause they make me laugh :D haha thanks!**

**Chapter 4: **

Daphne landed the carpet on a section of grass that was scorched and black. A few yards away a crumbled and burnt house lay on the dirty ground. Pieces of wood were intact and stood up from what remained of the house that once stood near the woods to the right of the girls. The air still smelled like smoke and Sabrina could feel the damp grass through the carpet, water was still washing away from the past day when fire trucks had sprayed the house to quench the fire.

Daphne stood up and walked over towards the black building and carefully touched the wood. "It's not hot." She said. "I wonder why it hasn't been cleaned up yet though."

Sabrina thought about it and said, "Probably because the witches convinced them not to." She put air quotes around "convinced", knowing that her sister would understand she meant they had used forgetful dust to allow the Grimm's to investigate the scene before the damage was cleared away.

"Why do you think we even had to investigate? I mean, we know something started the fire so we just have to figure out which everafter it is, right?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah I guess. But maybe Granny already thought about it and she doesn't know what it is. So we probably need to look for something to help us narrow the suspects down.

"What are we even supposed to be looking for?" Daphne asked as she sifted through the charred bricks and wood.

"I don't know." Sabrina responded. "Maybe something to tell us what did this. Or maybe whoever did it dropped something after they destroyed the house."

"Alright." Daphne said. She and Sabrina started to walk around where the house used to stand, looking for anything that could help them. Every now and then one of them would grab something from the debris, but it usually turned out to be glass, or something small like a cup or plate that survived the fire. The sun was high in the sky now, and Sabrina noticed something shiny in the destroyed house.

"What's that?" She asked.

Daphne saw where she was pointing and saw the object shining in the bright sunlight. She shrugged. Sabrina stepped carefully over fallen boards and destroyed furniture until she reached the center of the rubble.

She picked up the small object and twirled it in her fingers. "It's a feather." She said. It was dark red and dotted with brown spots. When she turned the colorful side of the feather towards the sun it reflected and orange spotted surface, which is why she noticed the shining feather.

"Lemme see!" Daphne said. "Do you think this is from a bird?"

"No." Sabrina told her. "It's too big to be from a bird" She was right; the feather was about a foot long; too big for a normal bird. "Plus I've never seen a bird this color before."

"Well, I don't think we're gonna find anything else here. Should we go to the next house?" Daphne asked.

Sabrina looked around once more, "Yeah, let's go."

She and Daphne stepped back onto the carpet and Daphne made it rise above the trees. It shot away from the woods and about ten minutes later it approached a big meadow full of flowers. In the center Sabrina saw a house, or at least what once was a house. It wasn't like the burnt building because everything hadn't caught on fire, it was just broken and falling apart. The wreckage showed that a lot of the house was ok, just smashed. Sabrina noticed that the first floor was still standing, but it was filled with the furniture and walls of the floors that had been above it.

"Ready?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah let's look around." Daphne said. They landed the carpet in what was once a kitchen, because it seemed to be the only room in the house that wasn't completely destroyed, the only thing wrong about it was that the ceiling was missing. Daphne walked over to a door and opened it. On the other side was a beam from the wall, blocking the way. Daphne frowned; it was the only door and there was no way for them to search if they couldn't get into the house. Sabrina kneeled next to her sister and started tugging on a piece of the wall under the beam. She pulled it away from the wreckage and saw that she had cleared a small pathway for her and her sister to crawl under.

"It looks too small to get through." Daphne said.

"We can make it." Sabrina got on her knees and started crawling under the broken ceiling. She made it through what seemed like a living room and into a bedroom. The ceiling was closing in the room, so it was more like a cave now.

Daphne came up beside her and said, "How are we supposed to find anything? Everything is crushed, or trapped by everything."

"Yeah you're right. But it won't hurt to look."

Daphne and Sabrina looked through the house for about an hour before the decided they couldn't find anything. They found their way back to the kitchen and stood up and stretched the arms and legs since they had been crawling for so long. Daphne walked over towards the carpet and when she got close it rolled itself up.

"Hey!" She protested. Daphne gasped when she saw something where the carpet had been. "Look!"

"What?" Sabrina asked.

"This whole time the thing we were looking for was right where we landed!" Daphne picked up what Sabrina had been talking about. Sabrina looked at it and said, "Fur?"

"Yeah." Daphne replied. It was and orange and yellow tuft of fur, and it was right next to a feather identical to the one they had found earlier. "This is weird."

"Yeah, let's go back to the house and see if Granny knows anything about the fur and feathers." Sabrina told her sister.

Daphne tucked the fur and feather into a bag she and Sabrina had taken with them from the house. They took the carpet and flew over the meadow and towards their house. Both girls were silent as the returned home; both of them deep in thought as they tried to figure out what had destroyed the homes.

They flew through the house window and Sabrina took the bag they had taken with them as Daphne went to put the carpet back in the chest. She walked down the stairs and into the living room where she saw Granny Relda pouring over a few notebooks.

"Hey" Sabrina said, startling her grandmother.

"Oh hello leibling." She looked up from one of the books in her hands. Sabrina noticed the title; _Fire Breathing Dragons and other everyday creatures. _ "Did you and Daphne find anything?"

"Not much." Sabrina told her. She pulled the fur and feathers from her bag and held them up for her to see. "We only found the fur at the second house, but there were feathers at both houses."

Granny took them both and looked at them for a moment. "Hmmm. This fur looks like cat fur, but I don't recognize the feathers at all."

Sabrina looked at the fur again, "Do you know any everafter cats the breathe fire? And have feathers?"

Granny sighed. "Not that I can think of right now. Why don't you get some lunch and then read through some of the journals to see if you can find anything that will help us discover what the creature is."

"Ok. I'm not really hungry now so I'll just start reading." Sabrina said. Granny nodded and went into the kitchen. Sabrina picked up a random journal just as Daphne walked downstairs and followed Granny to the kitchen table. About half an hour later Daphne walked into the living room and sat down next to Sabrina and picked up a journal. About an hour later they heard the door slam and saw Puck stomp up the stairs to his room. The two girls looked at each other and shrugged then looked back at their books. They both read through dozens of journals until late into the night, until Daphne dozed off with her head on her sister's shoulder.

Just as the little girl started to drool on her arm Sabrina picked her up and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom. She set the little girl under the covers and she was soon snoring.

"Good night." Sabrina whispered to her little sister as she pulled the covers up to the small girls shoulders. She quietly tiptoed over to the desk and turned on a desk lamp. She sat down and continued reading through the journal she had in her hands. She had started thinking earlier that night that the thing that destroyed the houses might be more than one thing. So Sabrina had started to read through the journals to find some sort of cat and some kind of bird. That breathes fire…. _This is going to be harder than I thought…_ Sabrina groaned. She flipped to a random page in her great great Aunt's journal. She had written about the cowardly lion-

_ I was with Cindy today at Rapunzel's restaurant when the Cowardly Lion joined us. It would have been a pleasant experience aside from the fact that he kept shedding on everything. He apologized profusely for all the orange and yellow fur everywhere. After having a drink with us he attempted to leave the table, but tripped over a chair and crashed through the wall. The entire thing was destroyed! I had no idea that the lion was able to break something so much bigger than him!_

Sabrina gasped. _Could the lion be who destroyed the houses? No. What about the feathers? _She thought to herself. But that might explain the house that wasn't burnt down, and why the fur was there. Sabrina read through the entire journal looking for more about the Cowardly Lion, but around four in the morning fell asleep reading an entry about the six swans.

Sabrina woke up with a blanket covering her shoulders, and her face pressed to the book on the desk in front of her. She groaned when she tried to sit up; her neck aching from the awkward sleeping position. She turned to look over at the bed, but Daphne wasn't there. Then she noticed the clock. _Of course… _She thought; it was already past noon.

Sabrina stood up, dropping the blanket onto the bed. She stretched her sore limbs and walked down to the kitchen where she saw Daphne, Granny, and Puck sitting at the table eating lunch.

"Finally decide to wake up?" Daphne teased.

"Ha ha. Yeah I guess. Why didn't you wake me up when you put the blanket on my shoulders?" Sabrina asked her sister.

"I didn't give you a blanket…" Daphne said, confused.

"What? Then who did?" Sabrina looked at Granny who shook her head. Then she looked over at Puck who quickly scowled at walked out of the room.

"What's his problem?" Sabrina asked.

"Oh leibling, I think he's just upset he was caught doing something nice for you." Granny told her; smiling.

"Well it would have been nice if he woke me up so I didn't have to sleep at the desk all night." Sabrina stated; blushing.

Daphne laughed. "We all tried to wake you up; you were out cold!"

"Oh." Sabrina said. She noticed the plates of sandwiches on the table. Her stomach grumbled and she realized she hadn't eaten since lunch the day before. She grabbed one and stuffed half of it in her mouth before she even sat down at the table.

"So," Granny began, "Since you were reading for so long last night you must have found something?"

Sabrina swallowed her bite; silently happy at how normal it tasted. "Well I was thinking that maybe it was the Cowardly Lion."

Granny looked surprised. "Really? I never imagined him as the violent type."

"Me neither; but I read something about him shedding his fur all the time, and it matched the description of the fur we found. And that he can break a wall that's over twice his size."

Granny frowned. "I think I remember reading that once, a long time ago." She sighed, "But that does make me suspicious of him. I guess I can go and talk to him tomorrow while you two are in school."

The girls started to protest, "Wait I want to come to!" Daphne said, "We can go all good cop, bad cop while we interrogate him!"

Granny laughed. "Sorry leiblings, I can't take you out of school without a real reason!"

"Aww" Daphne pouted.

Sabrina laughed. "Ok I'm full so I'm gonna go read more about the Cowardly Lion."

Granny protested, "No, no no. You girls worked all day yesterday on this case, why don't you don't something fun instead?"

"Are you sure?" Sabrina asked.

"Oh of course, you two are already so tired so I think you should just relax and enjoy yourselves today. In fact," She reached into her purse and pulled out a wad of money, "Here's some money, why don't you guys spend the day in town; maybe get some dinner, see a movie maybe?"

Daphne and Sabrina looked at each other, "Yeah ok sounds good." Sabrina answered.

"Alright." Granny said, handing them some of the money. "Sabrina will you go get Puck then the three of you can leave."

"What!" Sabrina shrieked. "Why does he have to come?"

"Because, he is a part of our family and you all need to spend some time together." Granny told her.

"He would be fine just sitting at home eating dirt; he doesn't care about coming with us!" Sabrina yelled.

"You take him with you, or you don't go at all!" Granny said to the angry Sabrina.

"Fine." Sabrina grumbled. She stomped up the stairs and pounded on Puck's door. "Puck!" She yelled.

A minute later the door opened and Puck mumbled, "What?"

"We're going to town and Granny says you have to come with us." Sabrina announced.

Puck's eyebrows creased but he said, "Fine."

The two walked downstairs where they met Granny and Daphne at the door. Puck looked confused and asked Granny, "I thought you can't drive, where's Jake?"

Granny laughed, "Oh I'm not driving Puck, and Jake and I aren't going. It's just you and the girls."

"Wait what?" Puck demanded.

"It's just the three of you going into town; but I gave Sabrina money so that you can all go to dinner or something fun." Granny said.

Puck growled, "Fine." And he walked out the front door. The girls hugged Granny Relda and followed Puck outside.

He looked at the money and Sabrina's hand and asked, "Why do you get to hold the money?"

"Because, I won't lose it or buy something stupid with it, like you would." Sabrina stated.

"I wouldn't buy something stupid! Since when is twenty pounds of sausage stupid?" Puck demanded.

"How is it not stupid!" She said. "Wait. Why do you need twenty pounds of sausage…."

Puck smirked. "Let's just say I want to help the family out and feed Elvis more often."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I just got back from a vacation and before that I was taking these really annoying tests at school! Haha finally the tests are over though and I can finally write again! Anyway, hope you like it! Please review!**

**Chapter 5:**

"Can we get popcorn?" Puck asked Sabrina.

"No, we're getting dinner after the movie." Sabrina responded.

"I want popcorn too!" Said Daphne, doing her best puppy dog eyes.

Sabrina sighed. "Fine, but get a small, I don't want you to be full after the movie. "

Daphne squealed and took the money Sabrina handed her and ran to the concession stand. She came back later with a large popcorn, covered in butter. "What?" she asked. "You know I don't get full!"

"Ok whatever, which theater is showing the movie we're seeing?"

"ummm," Daphne looked at her ticket, "_Circus Friends_ is in room 13."

Puck groaned. "Do we have to see that? I mean seriously, _Revenge of Zombies _is playing in room 10!"

"No Puck," Sabrina said, "Granny gave us money for tickets to see _Circus Friends." _She turned around, looking around the theater to see which way to room 13. When she turned around again, Puck was gone. "Hey! Puck!"

"I think he went to see that Zombie movie." Daphne said.

"Yeah you're right, I'm going to go find him, Granny said we all had to hang out. Here, you go grab us seats we'll be right there." Sabrina told her sister.

Sabrina walked towards room 10, where she found Puck with his hand on the handle, pulling the door open. "Puck!" She demanded. "What are you doing?"

Puck looked at her and stated, "I am not seeing some stupid little kid movie about animals who become friends at the circus!"

Sabrina glared at him, "You think I want to see it? No, but Daphne can't see anything else that's playing tonight so we have to see that!"

"You and Daphne can go watch that, I'm seeing _Revenge of the Zombies!" _Puck shouted. Then he pulled the door open and slammed it behind him.

Sabrina growled and stomped to 13. When she reached the front of the room and started to walk up the stairs to where Daphne was she noticed that there were no seats left. At all. Daphne looked at her apologetically. Sabrina waved her hand to say it was ok, then she walked out into the hallway.

_No what am I supposed to do? _She thought. She didn't want to sit around for an hour and a half waiting for Puck and Daphne. _I could just go see the zombie movie with Puck…._

As much as she didn't want to, she would rather do that than sit alone. She pulled open the door and noticed that luckily there was one open seat to see the movie. But it was next to Puck. She scowled and walked quickly up the stairs and sat down next to Puck. He looked at her questioningly.

"No more seats." She growled.

A few minutes later the movie started, and Sabrina was already ready to leave. It was disgusting, and probably the goriest thing she had seen. The whole movie seemed to be footage of zombies or people dying in the most graphic way possible. Puck seemed to be enjoying it though; each time someone else died, he would laugh hysterically, which really annoyed the other people seeing the movie.

Suddenly, a zombie popped out of now where in the movie, and Sabrina jumped, and reached for Puck's hand. He stopped laughing and looked at her, blushing, which she knew she was too. She pulled her hand away, mumbling, "Sorry."

"It's fine." He whispered.

He quickly forgot what was going on when another death occurred in the movie, and started snorting loudly. Everybody in the theater groaned and one person yelled to Sabrina, "Hey Blondie, tell your boyfriend to be quiet!"

Embarrassed she stuttered, "uhh wait no. He's not my boyfriend!"

The person replied, "Yeah right, whatever just tell him to shut up!"

Suddenly an usher appeared next to Sabrina and Puck, she frowned at them, "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you two to leave due to noise disturbance."

They both mumbled a few words under their breath as they were escorted out of the theater. Luckily, they only had to wait about twenty minutes until Daphne finished her movie. When she walked over to meet them she asked, "Did you guys see that zombie movie?"

"Yeah but someone got us kicked out!" Sabrina pointed at Puck.

"Hey you didn't like that movie anyway, you were totally scared!"

"Whatever, do you guys want to go get dinner?" Sabrina asked them.

"Yeah I'm starving!" Daphne said.

"You just ate a large popcorn by yourself, how are you still hungry?" Sabrina looked at her sister.

"Actually I ate about half of it, but then I spilled it on the person in front of me." Daphne looked at the floor shyly.

Puck laughed, "Really? Darn I wish we could have seen that!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes and the left the theater. Puck held out his hands for the girls to take so that he could fly them to the diner. Daphne took it quickly, but Sabrina looked at his hand as if he was asking her to hold a dead fish.

Puck looked at her and said, "What? I'm not going to bite yo-"Then he stopped and blushed when he remembered how she had grabbed his hand during the movie.

Sabrina saw him blush, which caused her cheeks to get redder. Daphne looked at her with raised eyebrows, so Sabrina grabbed his hand and said, "Let's go." They flew silently and when they reached the diner Puck gently set them down then walked inside. Sabrina followed before Daphne could ask her about what happened. They found Puck sitting at a booth reading a menu. Sabrina slid into the booth across from him and buried her head in a menu. The waitress came and asked them what they wanted.

Daphne answered first, "Can I get a chocolate milkshake please, and a cheeseburger with fries and onion rings, chicken fingers, nachos, oh and do you serve breakfast all day?" the waitress nodded, "Ok then I would also like a stack of pancakes and some French toast." The waitress looked a little startled with how much the little girl could eat, but then she asked Sabrina what she would like.

"Can I get a burger and fries please?" The waitress nodded and looked at Puck.

"I'll get the same as the little girl but I also want biscuits and gravy, but put gravy on everything." The waitress raised her eyebrows at his request but then took the order to the chef.

Twenty minutes later the waitress came back, loading the table with food. Puck and Daphne started to devour everything, constantly asking for things such as ketchup or more gravy to pour on everything. Sabrina nibbled on a few fries, her appetite gone after the movie. After Puck and Daphne had licked the plates clean the waitress came back and cleared their plates. "Can I get you any dessert?" She asked them.

"One of everything." Puck said.

"Same please." Said Daphne.

The waitress looked at Sabrina. "Just a piece of chocolate cake please."

Just then, the door opened and Sabrina saw Nick walk up to the counter and order something. A minute later he grabbed a cup of coffee from the cashier and payed him for the coffee, then turned to walk out. When he noticed Sabrina he smiled at her and winked. Sabrina blushed and looked at the table.

"Why are you blushing?" Puck asked. Then he turned around in time to see Nick leaving the diner. He turned back looking angry. When the dessert came he picked at it angrily, then as soon as the check was payed he hurried the girls out of the diner and flew them home, where he dropped them on the front porch and stomped inside.

"What was that about?" Daphne asked Sabrina.

She replied, "I don't know." She didn't want to tell her sister about Nick; she would ask a million questions that Sabrina didn't know the answer to.

She walked up to their room and crawled into bed; tired from the long day.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning she woke up fully rested, which confused her because she usually woke up extremely tired from waking up to an alarm clock at six in the morning. She rolled over in bed and discovered Daphne wasn't there.

_That's weird…. Daphne never wakes up before the alarm clock goes off. _She yawned and reached for the clock on the nightstand next to the bed. Then she gasped. _How can it be 7:30 already?" _She thought.

School started in half an hour and they had to leave for school in five minutes. She quickly threw on black skinny jeans, boots, and a grey t-shirt. Looking in the mirror she groaned; she didn't have time to brush her hair and put in a bun or anything so it was down. She raced downstairs where she saw the family sitting at the kitchen table eating some weird type of food.

"Why didn't my alarm clock go off?" She demanded.

Daphne looked down sheepishly. "It did, but you didn't wake up so I turned it off. I'm sorry you just looked so tired; I didn't want to wake you."

"Daphne I had no time to get ready, my hair looks horrible!"

"No it doesn't! I really like it like this; you should leave it down more often." Daphne told her, and she wasn't lying, Sabrina's long hair had curls in just the right places and looked what Daphne would have described as mermaid hair.

Sabrina frowned, but didn't say anything.

"Ok, you three need to leave for school or you'll be late." Granny said.

She was right; they only had twenty minutes to make it to the school. Sabrina grabbed her bag and threw on a coat, then hurried Daphne to the front door where Puck was waiting.

"Let's go." He mumbled. He grabbed them both roughly by the wrist and yanked them into the cool November air. The three were silent for the fifteen minute flight, and they all quickly ran into the school to make it to class.

Sabrina's first class that day was English, which Puck was in. The entire class he was silent, and any attempt she made to talk to him was ignored. Although she didn't want to admit it, it hurt. This was probably the first time in years he didn't talk to her, even if it was to say something insulting. Her next class was science, which Puck wasn't in, but Nick was. He smiled at her when she walked into the room, and she took a seat next to him.

"So I guess we do have a class together after all." Nick said.

Sabrina responded. "Yeah I guess so."

The rest of the class was relatively boring, but having someone to talk to in this class made it pass by faster than usual. Next they had lunch, and Sabrina and Nick walked there together and sat down with a few of Sabrina's friends, talking and laughing throughout the entire period. By the end of the day, Sabrina felt a lot better than she had that morning. As the last bell rang she walked out to her locker, where she saw Nick waiting.

"Hey" She said smiling.

"Hey. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school today."

Sabrina thought about it; it was a lot better than going home where Puck would be ignoring her. "Sure, I'd love to."

Smiling she followed him out the door. "Ok, what do you want to do?" Nick asked her.

Laughing she answered, "I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"Hmm…" They were walking down the street now and the passed a park. "I know! Race you to the swing set!"

Sabrina laughed and chased after him then sat down seconds later on one of the swings.

Nick laughed, "I win."

"Not fair," She protested playfully. "You got a head start!"

"Ok, ok fine!" Then he looked around, "Wow, I have not been to a playground in so long."

Sabrina thought about, neither had she. "Yeah I know!"

They spent the next hour acting like little kids; swinging and running around, and Sabrina loved it. She hadn't acted like that in so long, it felt good. After that Sabrina said she should probably head home, and Nick offered to walk her.

When they reached her driveway she said, "Race you to the porch!" She ran to the door, beating Nick by a couple seconds.

He smiled, "Ok, now you cheated!"

"So what?" She giggled.

"Ok well I should probably go, I had a lot of fun though." He said.

Sabrina grinned, "Me too." She reached for the door handle. Turning to Nick she said, "Bye see you-"

Nick leaned in and kissed her, cutting her off. She blushed up to her ears, but didn't pull away and could only mumble bye when he said good night and walked away. Sabrina walked inside smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey well I've had a lot of free time so I was able to update quickly! I really hope you guys like it and please please review!**

Chapter 6:

When Sabrina passed the kitchen and started to walk upstairs, she didn't notice Puck, who was sitting by the window frowning, but not from anger, but from sadness, watching her walk away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next month passed uneventfully; they hadn't found any leads on the destroyed houses, Puck was still ignoring Sabrina and nothing bad had happened. In fact, the town had been pretty quiet. But what did change was that Sabrina and Nick started dating, which made Puck even more moody then before. Puck sulked around the house which Sabrina noticed, but from a distance because she was spending more and more time with Nick. Now it was New Years Eve.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"How much longer?" Sabrina whined, yawning.

Nick chuckled, "Not much longer, just twenty minutes."

Sabrina lifted her head from Nick's shoulder and looked at the clock, he was right it was 11:40; she could be in bed in twenty short minutes.

When she put her head back on Nick's shoulder he asked her, "Why so sleepy Brina?"

She laughed, "I don't know, just didn't sleep well I guess."

She looked around; a few people at the party were asleep, all the others struggling to stay awake. She yawned again and moved closer to Nick on the sofa they were sitting on. Music was still playing, although someone had turned it down drastically from the blasting volume it was at earlier in the party when everyone was dancing.

Her eyes stinging, she struggled to stay awake and Nick looked down at her.

"Come on stay awake only a few more minutes!" Nick told her.

"I know I know" She said, burying her face in his shoulder. The next ten minutes ticked by slowly, but at 11:59 the tired people woke up the ones who were sleeping and counted down the seconds. At 12:00 everyone was yelling and shouting, shooting confetti into the air and smiling. Sabrina grinned and leaned in to kiss Nick. When they pulled apart, he smiled and said, "Do you want to go home and sleep now?"

She nodded and he helped her up and half carried her to the door, saying good bye to people as they left. Nick helped her into the car and she gratefully rested her head against the seat, weakly smiling as he slid into the driver's seat next to her. On the drive home, Sabrina fought to keep her eyes open and smiled when her house came into view.

Nick grabbed her hand and helped her out of the car and walked her to the front door.

"Well….." Sabrina yawned. "Bye Nick."

"I could come in; then we wouldn't have to say bye yet." He told her.

She laughed. "Come on; my family is in there, and I'm not like that."

"I just want to give you a proper good night." He pulled her in to kiss her.

"No really Nick, I'm going to bed." She leaned in to kiss him goodnight, but he pulled away.

"I'm just gonna go then." He walked down the steps and roughly pulled his car door open.

"Wait Nick-"She started to say, but he had already driven away.

Tears pricked at her eyes but she quickly shook them away. She wouldn't let something like this get to her. She pulled the door open and walked inside the dark house; the rest of the family had gone to bed already. Sabrina tiptoed up the creaky stairs and slipped into her room. Daphne's chest rose and fell under the covers, and Sabrina lay down next to her and closed her eyes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A couple days later the girls alarm clock persistent ringing slowly woke them until they were able to pull themselves out of bed and get ready for school.

"Winter break should be longer!" complained Daphne. "I don't want to go back to school!"

"Neither do I!" Sabrina said as she dug through the dresser looking for something to wear. "I'm so tired I don't even know what to wear."

Daphne squealed and rushed over to Sabrina, "Let me pick your outfit!"

Sabrina groaned. "Fine." She mumbled.

Daphne giggled as she sorted through Sabrina's limited clothing choices until she found what she deemed a suitable outfit. "Ok," She started to say as she handed Sabrina the clothes in her arms, "These skinny jeans, with this lace top and a pair of boots."

Sabrina grumbled as she pulled on the outfit her little sister handed her, then she and Daphne slowly made their way to the kitchen, where Granny Relda had laid out plates of waffles and fruit.

"Normal food?" Sabrina asked.

"I just thought that since the three of you had to go back to school you might appreciate something I didn't learn to make from everafters." Granny told her.

Sabrina smiled and dug into a stack of waffles in front of her. An hour later Puck, Sabrina, and Daphne were walking through the school doors, making their way to class. At lunch Nick found Sabrina before she went through the lunch line.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked.

Sabrina looked at the floor. "Yeah, I guess."

"Look," He pleaded, "I'm really sorry about the other night. I shouldn't have tried to pressure you. Can you forgive me?"

She looked up at his eyes, "Yeah, I forgive you." Truthfully, Sabrina would have forgiven him for almost anything; without Puck, her only friend was Nick.

"Good." He smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips.

They made their way through the line, grabbing different types of food and putting them on their trays. After they paid they went to sit down when Sabrina noticed Puck, sitting with a few of his friends.

"Hey Nick, do you think maybe we should sit with Robin today?" She asked him, using Puck's school name.

"Why?" He responded, his eyebrows creased.

"I don't know, it's just, Robin and I were friends but now we don't talk and I feel like we should try to make up of something. "

"Do you like him or something?" He raised his voice.

Sabrina stepped back, "No of course not, we're just friends."

"Oh yeah right, you guys haven't talked in months!"

"Exactly! Why do you think I want to try to talk to him again?"

A few people were looking up from their food, hearing the conversation. Nick shouted, "Well he's an idiot! And if you want to talk to him fine! But it just makes you an idiot too!" With that he dropped his tray on a random table and stormed out of the lunch room.

The entire room was silent and staring at Sabrina. She felt tears forming in her eyes and suddenly felt like an ant under a magnifying glass; she was hot and she felt exposed. Even Puck looked up from his tray. She looked at him for help, but he just turned his head back to the table, and she set her tray down and ran out of the room.

Sabrina ran into the bathroom and grabbed a handful of napkins, wiping away her tears. No one, not even Puck had called her an idiot and actually meant it. She spent the rest of the day hiding in the bathroom, and when the last bell rang she grabbed her things from her locker and ran outside to wait for Daphne.

When Daphne walked out she smiled and said, "Hey Sabrina! How was your- wait what's wrong?"

Her sister had noticed her eyes were still red and puffy. "Umm. Nothing, just had a bad day."

"You can tell me anything, you know that." Daphne told her.

"I know, I know. But maybe if I feel up to it later ok?"

Daphne hugged her, "Sounds good."

Instead of waiting for the bus, the girls decided to walk home instead. They were passing the forest when Daphne looked behind her. "Brina, I think someone is following us."

Sabrina turned around and saw someone walking behind them. "Maybe they're just going somewhere else."

"No," Daphne protested, "They've been following us since we left school!"

Sabrina put her arm around her little sister's shoulders, "It's fine, we're almost home."

"It's going to take us another 15 minutes to get home! Why don't we take the short cut?"

Sabrina thought about it, "I don't think it's a good idea to go into a forest; at least on the road we're out in the open."

Daphne said, "Yeah I guess you're right." They started to walk a little faster.

A minute later Sabrina stopped walking.

"Why did you stop?" Daphne asked.

"Shhhhh." Sabrina said. "I hear something." On the other side of the road, where another forest that led away from the girls house, a loud booming rustled the trees.

"Wha-" Daphne started. Just then a loud roaring was heard that shook the ground.

"Run!" Sabrina screamed as another roar was followed by the sound of trees being torn from the ground. They raced into the forest that led to their home as the creature followed them. They tripped over roots and rocks, and one tree caused Sabrina to sprawl onto the ground, where she scratched her face against rocks.

"Sabrina, get up!" Daphne yelled.

Sabrina picked herself up and put a hand to her cheek where she felt a steady trickle of blood. She grabbed her sister's hand and dragged her through the trees until she felt a tug and her sister's hand slipped from hers.

"Daphne!" She screamed. She turned around and saw her sister, her jacket caught in a tree branches grasp.

"Help!" She yelled as she struggled to free herself, panicking when she heard the creature getting closer and closer.

Sabrina ran to her sister and unzipped her jacket and pulled her from the tree, where the branches still clung to her jacket. Daphne shivered in the cool January air, until Sabrina handed her her own coat.

"Let's go, that thing is catching up!" Daphne yelled to her sister.

"We don't have time! It's going to catch us!" Sabrina cried.

"So what do we do?" Daphne asked, trembling.

"Let's hide! Maybe it will go right past us." Sabrina dragged her sister under the roots of a large tree, where the dirt and wood easily concealed the girls. Their ragged breathing filled the small space, and the closer the roaring got, the tighter Daphne clung to Sabrina.

Suddenly the roaring stopped and all the girls could here was the sound of something moving around outside where they were hiding. Daphne whimpered and something jumped in front of the girl's hideout.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Sorry... I know, I suck : / I don't even remember the last time I updated... So, if you remember me, thanks! Hmmmm wow I've been away for a while... Miss you guys but thanks so much for the reviews! Oh yeah, I was busy, thats why I didn't update... I had finals and this field trip thing, and haha sorry for the excuses. Sorry, I'm getting off subject. :P Please read and review!**

"Nick!" Sabrina screamed as the tall boy landed in front of the two trembling girls. "What are you doing here? We need to leave!" She and Daphne scrambled out of their hideout and stood under the dark canopy of trees.

"Oh, I don't think we'll need to worry about that." He said nonchalantly, carelessly picking lint from his shirt.

Sabrina ignored his comment and pulled Daphne towards the exit of the trees. She left Nick standing behind them, watching them walk about ten feet away. Just as they were passing large tree with branches that reached out for the girls, Sabrina heard something above them.

Stopping in her tracks she looked above her curiously. "What was-" She started to say. She gasped as a huge creature with outspread wings landed with a thud on the ground in front of them. Her eyes scaled the terrifying monster, slowly taking in it's horrible body. It's torso was that of a lion, with dark orange fur that stopped at its neck. It had sharp, taloned feet, and its head looked like an eagles, except with red and gold feathers that shined brightly even in the dark forest. All in all, the hideous beast kept Sabrina's feet planted to the ground.

Still standing completely still, Sabrina and Daphne saw Nick walking up the the creature out of the corner of their eyes. He looked strangely calm, which was weird because of its sudden appearance, and walked up and lovingly patted its giant leg, which was even taller than him.

"Wait, Nick, what are you doing?" Sabrina hissed.

Nick scowled, then turned angrily to the girls, "Something that should have been done a long time ago."

Sabrina wrapped her arms around the frightened Daphne, "Please Nick, don't do anything stupid. What is that thing?"

He smirked, still staring at the girls with a mad expression, "This, is a special kind of everafter. It's much younger than all the other everafter." He laughed when he noticed the girls startled expression. "What? Surprised? Oh I know all about everafters, after all, I am one. Now this particular everafter, it's more of a mix. Hundreds of years ago it was born to a Phoenix and a griffin, so it's a little bit of both." As if to prove its heritage, it took a deep breath and blew fire over the trees, which instantly burst into flame.

Sabrina glared at him, then looked worriedly at the creature standing over him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He chuckled and held out a hand that had been painted a dark red. "We all have our reasons." Then he lifted his hand and pressed it against Sabrina's cheek where it left a red hand print. "And the Scarlet Hands reasons are _very _good."

Daphne gasped, "I thought we defeated them!"

Nick snarled, "Well they're back." He looked down at the watch on his wrist, "I should probably go, this fire is just going to get worse, and, I don't want to be here when he gets loose." He gestured to the animal above him.

He turned to walk away, "Oh, and you might need this," He tossed a dagger at Daphne's feet. "It might at least give you a small chance to survive." He laughed and looked directly at Daphne when he said this, then he turned to the creature, "Save the oldest, kill the little one, we won't be needing her."

Daphne whimpered "What are we going to do?"

Sabrina hardened her gaze, she reached for the knife in front of her sister then stood in front of her protectively. "We're going to fight."

Now that it had the orders to kill, the monster shrieked then dove at the girls. It lunged for Sabrina, extending a clawed hand to grab her. She slashed the dagger upwards and caught the bird like animal in the leg. It roared in pain, breathing more fire onto the surrounding trees. It lifted it's front legs to jump again, and blood dripped from it's new wound. It flew over the girls and landed behind Daphne, before Sabrina could stab it again it swatted Daphne into a nearby tree. She groaned and tried to sit up, then fell back to the ground, unconscious.

"Daphne!" Sabrina screamed.

She ran to her side and lifted her limp head into her lap, she was still alive, but had a deep cut across her forehead. Sabrina fumbled for the dagger on the ground and stood up to fight the creature. She glared at it and tightened her grip on the knife. When it ran closer she waited for the right moment and jumped into the air. Landing by it's shoulder, she used the thick fur to pull herself onto its back. It reared but Sabrina held on tightly. Her teeth rattled inside her skull as the frustrated creature flew into the air then plummeted towards the earth in attempt to loosen Sabrina. As it came crashing through the treetops, branches lashed out at Sabrina and scratched her arms and face. One more hit from a branch and she let go of the fur. She screamed and fumbled for a grip on something, then felt the fur of the creature beneath her fingers once more. As they hit the earth, Sabrina used all her strength to drive the knife into its back. It shrieked and managed to throw Sabrina onto the ground. The dagger flew from her hands as she fell towards the hard dirt, and she moaned when her shoulder hit the roots. Her head hit the ground and she felt like lying there forever, but she quickly noticed the roaring fire surrounding her. She panicked and backed up into a tree. Crawling, she raced over to where Daphne was still lying. She attempted to drag her away with her one good arm, the other screaming in pain.

Before she managed to get five feet, claws circled her ribs and lifter her high into the air. She yelled when one claw dug into her shoulder, the pain almost causing her to pass out. Gasping for air as the talons held her tighter and tighter, she struggle to free herself from the painful grasp. Just as she was about to go into total darkness, the horrible monster shrieked in pain and dropped her fifteen feet to the hard ground. She lifted her head to see Puck, morphing back into his normal self after he had transformed into a gorilla and hurled a huge boulder at the creature.

Puck flew into the air and dove for the bird. His normally green eyes were red, and looked like the fire burning around him. Flying above its head, he changing into a huge lion and fell onto its back. Clawing at its orange fur he roared and scratched. The angry bird/lion rolled over so that it would fall onto its back to smash Puck. Before he was crushed under the huge animal, he morphed into a bird and flew in front of it. Puck changed again and he was himself once more, his wings keeping him above the ground. The creature roared and struck its clawed hand out to Puck, catching him in the chest and sending him into a nearby tree where Sabrina noticed the huge gashes on his front.

The monster, satisfied when he didn't sit up right away, reached for the weak Sabrina and dug its huge talons into her shoulder and lifted her into the air where she finally passed out from the pain in her shoulder and the bruises covering her body.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi again! I felt so bad about not updating for over a month so I decided to write the next chapter! Sorry, it's not very exciting, but I promise it will get better! Please read, please enjoy and please review! Haha cool acronym… RER…. Ok nevermind…..**

Sabrina woke up slowly, calmly enjoying the soft pillow around her. When she opened her eyes, she saw the warm sun shining through the window to her right, and it made the peach colored room glow. She stretched her arms out and her fingers caressed the silky comforter enveloping her body. She closed her eyes again and smiled involuntarily, then her whole body stiffened and her eyes shot open.

_Where was she?_ Sabrina suddenly remembered that she had no memory of this room, or anything for that matter. She scrunched her nose and tried to think about who she was. _My name is Sabrina. And-and. _That was it, other than her name and a nagging feeling that _someone _was missing, she had no memory of her past life.

_Well, _she though, _I must have enjoyed my life because this is pretty nice! _She sat up and looked out the window in concentration. _Maybe I hit my head, that's why I don't remember. _Her thoughts were interrupted by a huge oak door being opened to the left of her.

A skinny woman walked in holding a light pink cloth over her arm. She looked at Sabrina and smiled, "Good morning Sabrina, here are your clothes for today." She laid the cloth on the bed and Sabrina realized it was a long dress, and it resembled something worn in medieval times by royalty.

Sabrina looked at the woman and said innocently, "Ok." She got out of the comfortable bed and allowed the woman to help her dress in the gown. Sabrina found that it fit her perfectly and she looked at the woman, who was now pulling the sheets back on Sabrina's bed to make it and asked, "Where am I?"

The lady chuckled, "Sabrina, you're at home, this is where you live." She gestured to the room around her; the walls and floors were made of stone, but the bed was covered in peach colored blankets and pillows. A soft pink rug that matched the bed was spread across the cold floor, and a chair sat in the corner that was the same color as the rest of the room.

She looked at Sabrina again, "You may go to breakfast if you want; just down the hall is the dining room."

Sabrina nodded and pulled the heavy door open and made her way in the direction the lady had told her to go. She noticed that the rest of building was made of stone too, which made her grateful for the long, warm dress. Sabrina wandered into what she guessed was the dining room; it was a tall room with tapestries covering the high walls, and a long table sitting in the center. The table was piled high with food, from eggs and pastries, to fruit and sausage.

Sitting at the head of the table was a boy about Sabrina age. He was wearing dress pants and a fancy shirt, and he was eating food from a plate in front of him. When he noticed Sabrina walk in he gestured for her to sit down. As soon as she was sitting a few people walked out of a door in the back of the room and brought her a plate. They filled it with delicious looking foods that made her mouth water hungrily.

Before she dug in though, she looked next to her at the boy and asked, "Who are you?"

He looked up at her, his sandy blonde hair falling in front of his blue eyes. "I'm Peter. You hit your head yesterday, that's why you don't remember very much."

Sabrina didn't question it, instead she looked down at her plate and slowly ate some of the food. After a few moments of awkward silence, the door opened again and another boy walked in. He looked similar to Peter, but he was taller and more muscular. He too was wearing fancy clothing and he sat down at the chair across Sabrina. The same people that had brought Sabrina a plate served him breakfast as well.

The boy caught Sabrina looking at him and looked down at his plate sheepishly. When Peter noticed her looking at the boy curiously and told her, "Sabrina, this is Nick."

For some reason, Sabrina felt uncomfortable with him, something about him made her uneasy. She ate quickly and stood up, announcing that she was going to explore the castle, which is what she decided they were in.

Peter looked up at her. "Ok, but _don't _go outside."

She nodded and hurried out of the room. Sabrina wandered aimlessly through the huge building, taking in the breathtaking place. Once she had walked past a giant door that had two large men standing in front of it. When she walked closer the blocked her way and said, "Sorry 'mam, you can't go outside."

Sabrina huffed and briskly walked in the other direction. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and noticed a metal door down a hall to her right. Looking around her, she headed down the hallway and tugged on the heavy door. Freezing in place when it creaked loudly, she waited for a few moments to see if anyone was coming; for some reason, she felt like she shouldn't be going in here.

She was met with a dark staircase that led down, a few lanterns lighting the darkness. Quietly making her way down the steep stairs, she breathed in the musty smell of dirt, making her claustrophobic. After what seemed like forever, the stairs stopped and she found herself in a narrow hallway. Sneaking down it she walked into a small open space. She noticed it was another hallway, but instead of walls there were metal bars the covered cells.

_So this is a dungeon… _Sabrina realized. Suddenly curious with what was inside she walked down looking in each one. In the third one down, she saw a small lump huddled in the corner of a cell. Stopping and squinting in the dark light she stared at the figure and jumped when it stirred. It looked up at her and gasped.

"Sabrina! It's me!" A girl said. Sabrina looked through the bars and saw a little girl covered in dirt and grime. She had dark brown hair braided into pigtails. "Sabrina, its Daphne!"

Sabrina looked at the little girl uneasily; she seemed familiar. "I-I uhh." She stuttered. Suddenly a sharp pain in her head caused her to double over gasping. Sticking her hands through the bars the little girls fingers grabbed hers.

"Help me Brina!" She screeched. "Look out!"

Sabrina turned behind her and a huge guard glared down at her. Roughly grabbing her he threw her over his shoulder. Weakly, she tried to fight him off, but another wave crashed through her head, and she blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9

**So it's been like what, a year since I last updated? Wowwww to be honest I had to reread my story cause I forgot what I had written…. Anyways, sorry, but I hope you like this**

The guard dropped Sabrina roughly onto the stone floor of her bedroom. She sat up and glared at him, rubbing her ribs gently.

"You're not allowed to go in there." He growled. He turned and left, slamming the heavy door behind him.

"_You're not allowed to go in there." _Sabrina mimicked, standing up and walking towards her bed. Suddenly, she felt another intense pain in her temple and her knees buckled. Memories flooded her brain, and each one felt like sharp needles in her flesh. One last memory was so strong and painful that is caused her to fall to the ground, one name racing through her mind before she blacked out; Puck.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The next week Sabrina drifted in and out of consciousness. She heard small parts of conversations as people entered her room. One night she woke to the sound of Peter and Nick speaking in hushed whispers.

"What if it's not working?" Peter hissed.

"It should, the potion I gave her takes awhile to start working. In a few days she should wake up like nothing has changed." Nick said.

"And what will she believe?" Peter asked.

Nick whispered, "She'll think that she's been here forever. She won't have any memories of her past life and she will think it is just another normal day."

Peter was silent for a moment. "What about her sister? Did that mess up the process?"

"We won't know for sure until she wakes up again. "

Peter growled, "You better be right. I need the plan to work."

Nick reassured him, "It will, we've scared their parents into hiding, and they have no way of reaching us anyways. The uncle shouldn't be hard to kill, the boys have already lured him out of that stupid town and the grandmother is alone. "

"What about Puck? Did he recognize you?" Peter worried.

Nick laughed quietly. "Of course he did, but he's not going to give us away. He's missing; my spies haven't seen him in town for almost two weeks. And anyways, he can't get to us here."

Peter sighed. "I hope you're right." They continued to talk, but their voices became quiet buzzing in the back of her head as she fell back asleep.

oOoOoOoOoOo

They next time Sabrina woke up she jumped out of her bed. She had no idea how long she had been sleeping for, but she remembered everything; Ferryport Landing, her parents, her sister, what had happened, and Puck.

Determined to act clueless until she could escape, she found a wardrobe in the corner of the room and dug through what seemed like hundreds of dresses. Pink, pink and more pink. Sabrina frowned, disgusted with the colors that matched almost everything in the room. Snatching the palest one she could find from its hook she quickly dressed herself.

Sabrina knew she couldn't just run away, she had no weapons, no idea where she was, and no way of saving Daphne. So she decided to act like nothing was wrong, until she could find away so get her sister to safety.

Sabrina stuck her head into the hallway, looking to see if anyone was guarding her. Satisfied that she was alone, Sabrina made her way to the dining room, where all kinds of food were piled on the table. Her mouth watering, she realized how hungry she was, having eaten nothing but soup for over a week.

Grabbing a plate, she filled it with food and took a seat. While she ate, she reviewed what she knew. _Peter… Was he Peter Pan? He met the description. But then who was Nick? And where did they take me? _She wondered.

Her thoughts were derailed as Peter walked through the far door. He tensed and looked at her suspiciously.

Sabrina forced a smile to her face. "Good morning."

Peter relaxed, "Good morning Sabrina. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you. I think I'm going to go walk around for awhile." Sabrina said.

Peter nodded. "Okay, I'll be back this afternoon, I've got to do something. You've got training later, remember?"

"Training? Yes—I, I remember. I'll see you later."

Sabrina waited until Peter left then grabbed another plate. She filled it with fruit, muffins, and eggs until it was overflowing. Quickly walking back the way she came, Sabrina wandered around until she found the door the led to the dungeon. She pulled hard on the handle, careful to not make the hinges squeak.

Sabrina bounded down the steps, cautious not to trip in the darkness. When she reached the bottom, she was met with endless shadows. Yanking a lantern off its hook, she held it in front of her face.

"Daphne?" She whispered.

Rustling sounds came from a nearby cell. Sabrina ran to it and cast the light into it. Her sister was curled up in the corner, squinting at the harsh brightness. "Sabrina?" She croaked.

Sabrina choked back sobs at the sight of her little sister. She was wearing rags, and dirt covered her hands and face. She looked starving, like they hadn't been feeding her. Daphne had tears streaming down her face as she crawled over to Sabrina. She weaved her arms through the bars, and Sabrina raced into them.

Daphne cried into her neck as Sabrina brushed back her hair with her hand. She pulled back and Sabrina wiped the tears from her sister's face. "I brought you some food." Sabrina said, shoving the plate into the cell. Daphne grabbed some and shoved it in her mouth, swallowing it quickly, but she still looked hungry.

"I'll bring you more when I can, okay?" Sabrina put her hand on Daphne's cheek. "But I have to go now, I'm going to get us out of here."

Daphne nodded and hugged her sister once more. "I love you 'Brina."

"I love you too." Sabrina whispered.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sabrina explored the rest of the castle thoroughly the rest of the morning. She opened every door and peered inside, memorizing the windows, the doors, and anything helpful. One room she discovered was full of weapons; swords laying on shelves, bows, mallets, and ammo everywhere. Sabrina dashed inside and grabbed a dagger that felt right in her palm.

Concealing it in her sleeve, she ran back to her room and stashed it in the wardrobe, behind the numerous dresses. Sabrina figured she had at least two more hours before Peter returned, so she continued her search through the castle. Going back to the dining room, Sabrina saw the door Peter had emerged from that morning.

Making sure that no workers were wandering around, she hurried through the door. Closing it quietly behind her, she found herself in what looked like a study. Bookshelves lined the walls, and a desk sat in front of a window. Papers were strewn across the table, spilling onto the floor. Sabrina walked behind it and sat in the desk chair, examining the things on the writing table.

Most of the papers were letters and order forms, and Sabrina folded up a couple and slipped them into her pocket. Moving them, she noticed a large sheet of parchment under all the papers. Looking closer, Sabrina discovered it was a map. Sabrina studied it and she noticed a building drawn at the top of a small mountain. _The castle, _was written next to it.

_That must be where we are. _Sabrina determined. The map also showed a lagoon and a large tree with the words, _hideout, _scribbled under it.

A realization hit Sabrina, _Oh my god I'm in Neverland. _Of course! That's why Nick and Peter were so confident they were safe, no one can get here without their help. Which meant Sabrina wouldn't be able to leave. Looking at the map again, Sabrina payed closer attention to its contents, hoping to find something helpful.

She carefully read all of the words written on it, pointing out the mermaids, the Indians, and Captain Hook's ship. Then Sabrina saw something in the lagoon that puzzled her. _The Back Door, _it read. It was written next to a picture of what looked like a whirlpool.

_What is that? _Sabrina wondered. Silently wishing she could take the map without Peter noticing, Sabrina went up to the bookcase to look for something else that could help her escape the island.

"_Tiger Lily; an autobiography, All About the Lost Boys," _Sabrina read the titles to herself, "_Fairy dust, Peter Pan." _Sabrina snorted, "Someone's full of themselves."

Quickly scanning more of the titles, Sabrina came across a small, leather-bound book. It read, _diary, _on the front. Sabrina grabbed it and left the office, rushing back to her bedroom to read it.


End file.
